Mi vida en un mundo cúbico
by RobertoCS11
Summary: Steve despierta en un mundo desconocido para el, pero a la vez tan familiar que causa confusión en su ser. Desprovisto de algún tipo de equipamiento y solo contando con un libro que emplea a modo de bitácora, deberá enfrentarse a los peligros y retos que conllevan su objetivo de sobrevivir en un mundo cúbico. Ignorando el hecho de que el destino tiene una importante misión para el.


**Prólogo**

La salida del sol anunciaba el inicio de un nuevo día, los animales empezaban a despertar por los rayos de luz que alumbraban las praderas cercanas, las ovejas pastaban tranquilamente, las vacas emprendían la búsqueda de un sitio adecuado en donde posarse para recibir el necesario calor solar, los pollos tanteaban el terreno con sus picos, con el motivo de localizar semillas para comer entre la hierba cercana.

Todo era paz y tranquilidad en la llanura, pero un pequeño haz de luz interfirió con la calma que habitaba en el lugar, lenta pero continuamente dicha luz tomo la forma de un rectángulo de dos bloques de alto por uno de ancho, dicho rectángulo luminoso fue adquiriendo una forma mas humana y descendió lentamente hasta quedar en una posición horizontal con respecto al suelo.

La luz que emitía dicho ente se fue desvaneciendo cuando el cuerpo del mismo se poso en su totalidad en el pasto, el ente poseía una tonalidad de piel morena, su cabello era de una tonalidad marrón oscuro, tenia puesta una camiseta de mangas cortas color azul cían, unos vaqueros de color índigo y zapatos grises.

Perezosamente el ser fue abriendo sus ojos que revelaron ser de un color índigo, poso una de sus manos cerca de su rostro tratando de disminuir la luminosidad que golpeaba su vista, cuando hubo recuperado parte de la orientación se decidió por optar una posición mas cómoda, con ayuda de sus brazos se enderezo hasta sentarse en el suelo, giro su cabeza para contemplar la hermosa vista que proporcionaba el sol al salir por el este, acababa de amanecer y el cielo despejado anunciaba un día libre de lluvia o tormentas.

Un poco confundido por no saber exactamente donde se encontraba, el ente miro hacia su lado derecho, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a una escasa distancia una pequeña laguna de aguas claras, en dicha laguna se encontraban varias vacas empleando dicha concentración de aguas como abrevadero, el ser se dedico a contemplar a dichos animales con curiosidad, luego poso su vista hacia su lado izquierdo, encontrando varias ovejas pastando tranquilamente.

Sin ninguna preocupación aparente, procedió a ponerse de pie en su totalidad, al principio le costo un poco, pero luego con un pequeño esfuerzo logro mantener el equilibrio y permanecer de pie, ahora con un campo de visión relativamente mas alto, procedió a inspeccionar con la vista la pradera circundante a su localización, comprendiendo rápidamente que se encontraba en una zona llana que asemejaba a una planicie habitada por criaturas herbívoras.

Procedió entonces a contemplar los dos últimos puntos que faltaban, al frente de su localización, no se encontraba nada interesante aparte de un grupo pequeño de pollos en búsqueda de semillas de las cuales alimentarse, al observarlos le pareció un poco graciosa la forma de caminar de estos pequeños animales emplumados, sin mas prologa decidió mirada detrás de si mismo para ver si encontraba algo de su interés.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar un pequeño libro en el suelo a escasa distancia, el pequeño libro poseía un forro de cuero que cumplía la función de proteger su contenido, las hojas de papel de tono blanco resaltaban en el interior de la cubierta de cuero, dichas hojas blancas cumplían la función de páginas, el ser lentamente se acerco al libro y lo tomo con cuidado con su mano derecha. Con curiosidad abrió el libro encontrando en la primera pagina una pluma empleada para la escritura, lo que mas lo sorprendió fue el hecho de que las paginas estuvieran en blanco, reviso a profundidad el libro y no encontró algún nombre o pista que revelara al dueño de dicho libro.

Sin mas contemplación, tomo la pluma y escribió en la portada _"Bitácora de Steve"._


End file.
